


The Great Outdoors

by twilightHDfan



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Other, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightHDfan/pseuds/twilightHDfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian really is beautiful. Especially when he’s coming apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Outdoors

Dom tries hard to remember exactly what it was that had brought him outside. He really does, tries to remember so that he can snap himself out of staring. But all he can see is wet sun kissed skin, blonde hair plastered against a forehead and a hand wrapped around a hard cock.

Brian really is beautiful. Especially when he’s coming apart.

Stalking closer to the outside shower, Dom curses the fading light, wanting to see the way Brian’s muscles move as his hand moves over his hard cock, wants to see the water sluicing down his chest and back, wants to see the look on Brian’s face as he brings himself pleasure.

A low moan draws him even closer, his own hardness pushing against his khakis, but he ignores it in favour of taking in the sight in front of him.

He’s not sure what alerts Bri that he’s being watched, but the blonde’s head snaps to where Dom is standing, blue eyes meeting Dom’s brown ones. Brian’s hand slows, but doesn’t stop, as they stare at each other. Brian’s tongue slips out and wets his lips, and Dom can’t stop the want that runs through him.

They hold each other’s gaze for what feels an age, before Brian’s eyes close, head leaning back, water running down his throat as he groans loudly, his come being washed away with the water flowing over him.


End file.
